


A Kind of Guardianship

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [473]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She finds herself drawn back to the boy's presence regularly.  Or maybe it's not regularly.  Time doesn't quite work the same way once you've passed into the afterlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 194  
> Prompt: invent  
> Summary: She finds herself drawn back to the boy's presence regularly. Or maybe it's not regularly. Time doesn't quite work the same way once you've passed into the afterlife.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I didn't realize I wanted this addition to Sr. Greta's presence in this sub-arc until I wrote it. And now I find myself ready to just run with it. We'll see what happens…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She finds herself drawn back to the boy's presence regularly. Or maybe it's not regularly. Time doesn't quite work the same way once you've passed into the afterlife. Or perhaps that's why she visits him so much: it allows her the opportunity to create an artificial kind of time between her visits. Her watch is useless; it changes time with the beating of her heart.

She also wonders if her visits to the boy are her way of making sure that no one harms him. Even if she can't agree with the fact that he lives with the Antichrist, she can make sure that her presence keeps him from being attacked by some of the more malevolent beings in Limbo with her. 

She doesn't make herself known to him for most of her visits. She has no story that needs to be told, but she suspects that he knows she's there anyway. He always seems to hum the song she taught him when she's there.

Perhaps this is her true calling, this kind of guardianship over the boy. Even on the deathbed, if you're contrite, you can be forgiven and hopefully admitted into Heaven.


End file.
